


Шляпа

by Walter_K



Series: Круговое меню [7]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Series: Круговое меню [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648789
Kudos: 3
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Шляпа

— Дядя Артур, можно мне твою шляпу? 

Джек напяливает ее на себя, и почти вся его голова тонет — виден только подбородок да довольная улыбка с прорехами зубов. 

— Не великовато тебе?

— Не-а!

— Ну, играй, пока я здесь. Не забудешь вернуть?

— Не забуду, дядя Артур!

*

Разбирая вещи отца, Джек находит шляпу, которая смутно кажется ему знакомой. Он не помнит, чтобы отец когда-либо носил ее; зато отчего-то вспоминает об Артуре Моргане.  
Странно, ведь из Джона про него обычно двух слов не вытянешь.  
Что ж, у всех свои секреты.  
Были.

Прощаясь, Джек кивает надгробию матери, потом — отца. Под палящим солнцем Нью-Остина крепкая кожа шляпы, которую он почему-то не может выпустить из рук, сильно нагревается, едва не обжигая пальцы. 

Умели же когда-то делать вещи на совесть. Джек надевает ее и отправляется в путь, завершить начатое когда-то. Пережила Артура и отца — переживет и его.


End file.
